A Certain Hidden Past!
by LoremasterEolas
Summary: From small recollections, diary entries and memories. Witness the history of a certain hidden level five, from the young age of five and throughout his path of destruction lasting eight years. While many look back on the boy's past, never has it been so important to help determine the future, but not everything is what it seems. (Looking for a Beta Reader)
1. A Certain Hidden Origin

**A Certain Hidden Origin**

It was before the time of the Sixth Incident, before the many years of his dark rampage throughout the world, before meeting Mikoto Misaka and before ever entering Academy city. Back then he was just a boy, he was just as human as any other. This was eleven years ago when he was just four years old, very young and naive yet far more intelligent then those of his age. He was a boy who displayed an amazing photographic memory and calculating ability. A boy who understood far more then what you expected of his age.

But this was to be expected of him.

For he was the son of the Stuart Family.

The younger brother to Laura Stuart.

A Family whose line stretched back thousand of years and probably even more. Who had a hand in everything that has occurred in Western Europe and mostly in the British isles. A family who had long been considered royalty and feared in the magical world. Yes... The Stuart family was probably one of the most dominating magical families in history. Who had not only help shaped the face of Britain but politics in the magical world.

As a son of such a powerful family, much was expected of him. But there was one great challenged that lied before himself and that was the succession rights. It wasn't the simply the oldest child would inherit the responsibility being the head of the family. It was far more complicated then that.

The Stuart Family had two branches, one being the main house which Laura Stuart and Eolas Stuart belong too. The other being the branch family which wasn't all connected by distant blood. But other magical families who were bound to serve the Stuarts until the last drop of Stuart blood vanished from the world. While they had no choice but to ultimately serve them in the end, they still have their own interests to look after and so often as new generation of the Stuart family is born. The branch family members often throw their support behind the son or daughter they like to see lead in the future.

But many times in the past this had lead to internal conflict and stained the Stuart family with it's own blood.

This was why his birth was kept secret, until it was no longer possible and at the age of fourteen he was introduced to them. At the age of four the signs of branch family members taking sides had already begun. Not wanting to see conflict between his own children, which had occurred between himself and his siblings a generation before. The Father of Laura and Eolas forbid the boy's training in practical magic. He had already decided the seven year old Laura Stuart would be the next head.

But that didn't last long, those who supported the boy had secretly given him training at the advice of his mother. Not wanting to see his son becoming alienated within the family. And many times after the father continue to take steps to avoid the inevitable as sides within the branch family continued to grow. These actions had lead to an increasingly alienation of the son from his father, making them distant and disconnected.

While the mother wanted to protect them both, she encouraged both Eolas and Laura to get along. But no matter what she does, the tensions within the family got worse and nearly out of control. Blood had begun to spill among the branch family, over arguments of the young siblings. It was when the spilling of blood had begun, when the father learned of the mother's actions. He learned of her defying his wishes and undermining his intention to protect them both. Even if it meant losing favour with one of his children.

They fought, the mother and father fought over their children's future. Everyday their arguments got worse and soon turned violent.

It was once said that if the Stuart family would to fail into civil conflict, then the whole nation would suffer for the family had become the strings that held the nation together.

So it had to be done, the father had to end the growing discontent and secure his position in the family. But it wasn't as quick as people had thought, though the fighting between the father and mother had stopped. Growing ever more distant now from both of his children, the father left them to attend the matter of the conflict between the branch families. And over the five days he was gone, the change in the mother become apparent. She grew ill and increasingly weak but tried to put on a brave face.

Laura Stuart knew what was happening, yet tried her best to protect her young brother from the truth. But from a distance he saw their mother falling into disrepair. Even thought he understood more then what you expect from his age, Eolas was still a child and tried his best to wish his mother well.

But the day his and Laura's father returned had destroyed that hope. Upon hearing of his father's return, Eolas had ran to the nearby chapel where his mother was praying and the large doors was slightly open upon his arrival. Just enough for somebody of his size at the time to step through. But he couldn't step through those doors as he heard the sound of his mother and father arguing once more.

She wanted to protect them both, but she didn't want to alienate either of them. He was increasingly becoming in favour of choosing one to protect the stability of the family.

No matter the cost.

He couldn't follow what happen next, it was like it had happened instantly without warning. Then the arguments went silent and before any more words was spoken, the father left the chapel and without acknowledging the existence of his son who stood their looking towards the silent body of his mother. He knew if his sister was there, she would of stopped him from walking any closer. But she wasn't even near the chapel and the boy was concerned for his mother.

So he got closer and slowly but surely he had found what had happened. What he found was the lifeless body of his mother and when he realised this he stood there stunned. It was like his life was crashing down around him and sudden rage grew within the boy.

Instantly and without hesitation the boy blamed his father.

But the father didn't care and came back to get the boy to deliver his son's fate.

"If I lacked any morel feeling, then you would already be dead, boy. Not for my sake, but for the sake of your sister and the entire Stuart family. However your mother wouldn't want that and I shall respect her last wishes. So I will not kill you, but from the moment this conversation ends. You will not only be exiled from your family, but from this country to a land where your presence cannot interfere with the matters of home and family. So you will live as your mother wanted, but I warn you boy. I will kill you if you every return to the United Kingdom. You are no longer my son!"

That was the last time he saw his father. As promised when he finished talking, Eolas was taken away almost immediately and was sent on the first plane to Japan.

To a world which was completely opposite form the one he came from.

He was sent to Academy city and become one of the many child errors.

The moment he arrived in Academy city was his birthday, but he didn't really care. His mind was filled with questions and anger for his father. He felt abandoned and betrayed by his family. Then a certain man offered a helping hand for his future.

"Hello there Eolas, my name is Kihara Gensei. I heard you wanted to become strong and I'm here to help you with that. But I must ask for what reason?"

The boy answered most terrifying at the age of five.

"To kill my father."

Kihara only nodded to the boy's words and started to look happy.

"Very well. I can help you with that, but let's first find out what you can do."

And so they did, few days will past after few tests which came to some surprising results. The rumour of the boy's ability to adapt and learn fast was quickly spreading around. The boy got attention not for what he could do now, but for his potential later on in his life. And quickly he felt alienated in a new world, until that day arrived.

The day he met Mikoto Misaka and the rest is history.


	2. A Certain Hidden Christmas Tale!

**A Certain Hidden Christmas Tale!**

On a certain Christmas eve before the time of Michael and the rebellion that shocked the city. The boy who was drenched in darkness and the girl who would become his light. Had found themselves in the heart of the shopping distract on the busiest day of the year. This was a new venture for them, because normally they would do their shopping weeks before in preparation. But as you see a certain boy had been gone for a few months. The girl never really questions his disappearances, because she is too happy to see him.

The boy always wondered if she thinks about where he goes, but even if she did he would never tell. Because when it comes to their private lives. This boy and girl came from two different walks of life. And from a chance meeting at the age of five had secured their friendship ever since.

To be expected on Christmas eve, they both was swarmed by the shoppers who left it up to the last minute.

"Who would thought many would make the same mistake? Eh? Miko-chan. " The boy said with a very innocent and clueless expression. But the girl seemed increasingly angry and the slight sparks of electricity only emphasis her growing fury. "Your mistake! We're only shopping today, because you decided to disappear suddenly in November. And you need to start calling me Misaka, we not kids anymore."

This wasn't exactly the first time she had said that. But he never truly understand why he should change what he calls Mikoto Misaka. Every since they met, he has called her Miko-chan. But this last year of school, when you start looking towards the middle school you want to go too. She suddenly wanted him to call her by her last name.

"I don't understand. What makes it that we getting older any different? Is there some Japanese cultural thing I'm misunderstanding?" His lack of understanding what it means to call the other by the first name means nothing too Eolas. But Mikoto was starting to become embarrassed by the whole thing. And it was painful for her to endure Eolas' lack of understanding, he does ask her many times but she never had the courage to properly explained. For her it recently became to hard to be honest with herself.

"Idiot..." That was her typical response, which she hits against a wall with him. Which made the boy smile in response, too him it was good to see her again after the last month. But he honestly didn't expect to see her so quickly, she was suppose to be with her family at this time of years. That's another reason why they use to shop way before now. "Miko-Chan? There something I don't really understand. Why aren't you with your family today?"

They had already begun to make it further into the underground mall when he asked this question. Mikoto stopped for a moment and it wasn't due to what he had asked. But she was looking for where to go and it was hard too see in the midst of this crowd. Because she didn't answer, Eolas thought it was alright to continue. "I hope you didn't just go because of my absence? I know we normally do this every year, but I thought you would of gone shopping with your other friends?"

He didn't really understand it, but at that moment she had stopped completely in her search for a direction. And beneath the sound of the busy crowd you can hear her say something which only confused him more. "_What other friends? ... _I mean ..." She turned to him with a sense of courage she failed to achieve earlier regarding her name. But that started to fail when she tried to say something. Eolas took this chance to comment on what she said.

"What about that girl you talk with at school?"

"She... We're no longer talking with each other. She got scared by how quickly I'm progressing..."

"Scared?"

Eolas thought on it for a moment, he knew exactly how fast Mikoto was developing her powers. He remembered correctly that she was only a level two at the beginning of this year. But right at this moment she was a level four and everybody at school was pretty sure she had the potential to reach level five by next summer at this rate. He had thought it would be amazing that she would be on... his level... She didn't know it, be he was actually one of the few level fives in Academy city. Hes been so for a good few years and from that position he had watch her grow from a level 1 to a level 4 so far. He couldn't but feel proud and amazed by her progress, but hes suddenly realised how that progress is effecting Mikoto Misaka.

They both go to the same junior school and even the same class. It's because of this that they still spend as much time together during the day, as they did when they were younger. And from that perspective he has seen her popularity at school. Everybody gravitates towards her and everybody wanted to be her friend. It was because of this that made him think she was fine when it comes to friends and can leave Academy city on occasion as he does without guilt of leaving her alone. But as it seems from her reaction that isn't the case. From what he can tell from those few words, the friends she made keep leaving her as soon she progresses in her power rapidly. But he still wondered why she didn't go to her parents already? She has lost friends before, so it shouldn't be something new to experience...

From the expression she was making had made him figure it out. You see she was a level four and he was a level five. But she doesn't know it, from Mikoto's perspective he was a level four for a long time and it's not because shes ignorant to notice. Most of the city thinks this boy was just a level four that is his level in the database. But in secret he was a very advance level five with strong capability in battle. But because from her perspective that they both were level four. It wouldn't be wrong to say that she was worried. That if she manages to progress to level five that Eolas would leave just like the others.

But that was the complete opposite of what he feel. With a brief smile he patted her head in response, this was how he always try to comfort her when she was worried and this was just a perfect time as any.

"Miko-chan. Let's hit the arcades for the entire day when you reach level five... no the entire week! My treat of course..."

He wasn't sure if what he said was the right thing, but she looked up to him with a smile, the sense of worried left her and she quickly turned back around. Like this conversation never happened.

"I'll hold you to that." She said softly in response before briefly looking back at him. She noticed that he was tired and its to be expected, she knew that he only returned to Academy city this morning. She had instantly dragged him out to shopping when they ran into each other at a certain vending machine. "You want to get something eat before we continue?" Eolas nodded and both of them went to the nearest restaurant in the area. It was Christmas eve so must of the food being served today was obviously following that theme. Both of them had picked a rather traditional looking place, nothing special or fancy, just a simple place to have a bite to eat. It had a little area in front of the shape which had a few tables and chairs for customers to sit. This is where Eolas had waited as Mikoto offered to get the food from inside, but for his this was perfect as from a quick glance from the line. It would be a while before she would get back with the good.

Roughly a good twenty minutes to half an hour.

More then enough to actually do what he had planned.

And it wasn't to get her a present in secret, no it was something far different.

In fact the mission he had came back from according to him was still ongoing.

He was tracking a target that had came all the way to Academy city. If that wasn't the case he probably would be here for Christmas eve and even Christmas day. Again Mikoto often leaves for her parents at this time of year. So he always intend to be on missions when she wasn't around most of the time. But since that wasn't the case, he had to do something which he isn't fully happy about. And that was to lie once again to Mikoto Misaka. He was going to keep her in the dark by dealing with his target in the next half an hour. He thought it would be rather simple in his mind, because all he need to do is end that target's life.

It shouldn't be hard, because after all the target is just a simple magician. It's not like the first time he was intending and have taken a maigican's life. But this one Eolas thought was a fool, the target knew that Eolas lived in this city for most of the day. And has come walking right into the den of his killer. This should be pretty easy he had thought. But he would soon realise that on this Christmas Eve he would soon learn a lesson that he would never ever forget.

...

...

A certain individual was always at his most active on the Christmas holiday. But it wasn't jolly old Saint Nick which many might expect as the moral of this story. But a certain boy who was far different then a gift giving Saint. The boy who was brought up from a young age to become a human killing machine. But more specifically he has become very dangerous against magicians. His activities over the many years since he entered Academy city has given him a infamous reputation. Many names have been thrown around with the likes of Lucifer of Science or of the east. The young reaper and simply the killing machine.

The reason for these names are rather clear.

The boy's reputation far exceeds even Academy city's expectations and it wasn't a good one.

All because the directors of Academy city wanted him to become the perfect weapon, so that he would be the tip of a certain spear. That spear was none other then project Imperator, which rumours of this dark plan has frightened even the mightiest powers of the world. From day one when he entered Academy city, this project became known to the boy. Nothing was kept secret, they took full advantage of his poor relationship with his family. The Stuart family to drive the desire to fulfil the plan and that was his purpose from the very beginning. And he knew it. The boy knew that he was a tool in the game, the weapon within the grand schemes of political strife between the sides of magic and science. He never liked it but the boy had accepted it a long time ago and basically it's the only life he knew.

Well that wasn't the full truth, there was his life with Mikoto Misaka which if any of his enemies seen. They wouldn't believe it was the same person, with that girl he is like a caring and sometimes goofy individual. But when she isn't around, the boy's personality is completely different. Frightening like somebody had turned off the light within his world.

This boy has become like darkness and even the ones who made him this way often ask the question. What the boy would be like without the influence of the girl who would become his light. But that thought wasn't the agenda at the moment.

You see while he was happy to see Mikoto Misaka again, it was an actual blow to his overall objective for this holiday season. It's to be noted that somebody has died by his hands every Christmas holiday. And even this year, the boy hadn't achieved that just yet. It's not like was doing it on purpose, they were all just targets for elimination given to him be Academy city. Most of them were magicians and only a few times were they espers. Once again this boy was most active on this holiday season and that was only down to the fact Mikoto Misaka was often away at her families at this time.

But this year wasn't the case and that has forced him to fulfil his objective in a short space of time given to him. You see while he did return from a mission today, it wasn't actually a success. His targets were three Russian magicians, the boy had easily tacked down their hideout and even the homes of their family. But the problem was they weren't there and found out that they went to Academy city after being tipped off about the boy's movements. But what truly annoyed him was an actual alien feeling, he had found some messages between the brothers talking about him. It was the common passing words about the boy, that he's a tool, monster and basically the reaper.

But what threw him off was the words of the elder brother. That he didn't want to kill the boy but change him, make him realise what hes been doing to everybody all these years. Because he was annoyed by these words, Eolas' usual instinct reacted by leaving a terrifying message for the brother's if they managed to return. The boy had barged into the brother's family homes and slaughtered them without mercy. This wasn't an order of Academy city, but a desire of the boy. He wanted to teach not only them but the world not to screw with him.

The way the boy dealt with the rest of the family was worthy of the title monster. At least the only good thing was that they hadn't suffered. But that doesn't undermine the fact if the brother continue to escape him. They would return to nothing but sorrow.

But...

Here's the thing...

They hadn't escape him...

You see over the years, the boy has amassed a strong tracking experience.

And he was able to track the brothers down in under ten minutes from when he left the restaurant.

They had left enough evidence and intentions back at their hideout. It was a silly mistake and it has allowed the Lion to find the sheep rather quickly. Despite being a weapon of Academy city, it's not like he can be caught so with every camera in his sight. His telekinesis moved them so he wasn't in there sight. He didn't even have to look for them, the boy has studied the location of every camera in every distract. It's just one of the many things required of him, he even _borrowed _a santa hat to hinder people's attempt to recognise him.

And that's when he chased.

It was only one of the brothers, but the fact he found one was good enough.

The boy knew painful ways to make people talk and he was going to force this brother to tell him the other's location.

Despite the immense shopping crowd, both of them was fast and slipped past the mass crowd.

The chase had took both of them all to a nearby building roof.

But from the looks of it, he wouldn't need to get the brother to do any talking. You see the brother had baited the boy to follow him straight to the rest of the brothers. Even though he felt tricked, the boy really didn't care as the only thought he had in his mind was how to kill them.

It was obvious to tell who the elder one was and that was the brother who stood in the middle. But it was strange, the boy did not seem to fear or be scared of that fact three of his targets were before him. All he did was keep one eye on the leg of the brother he chased. Ignoring his odd reaction, the question on the mind is the brothers intention. They seemed to of acted like they have no intention to fight. And it was only that reason, that the boy had already made his move. If the brother's intentions were to fight, then the boy would of struck the moment he laid eyes on all three of them.

"So you're the infamous weapon. You're so young and from just the look in your eyes." the elder brother stated as he tries to describe the stare in Eolas' eyes. It wasn't the kind and heart-warming one you see when hes with Mikoto Misaka. It was the stare that inspired fear and the overwhelming feeling of killing intent. But even when it's wasn't directed at the elder brother, the fear was overwhelming from the killing intent. It was like staring the actual grim reaper in the face. "You far too deep within the darkness of this world. I..." He hesitated and it was only because Eolas finally turned his full attention to him. It was an unreal feeling, the pressure from his glare was overpowering.

"I want to help you out from that darknes..."

He was finally interrupted by Eolas and his voice matched his deadly glare...

"Go on keeping on speaking, it's only going to delay the inevitable. Your lives are forfeited, so lets make it easier on me and die quickly like the rest of your family. I mean come on, your little sister didn't complain when she accepted her fate. What was her name? Oh right... Alina..."

The reveal of what he had done back at their family home had shocked the three brothers. And to call this a bluff would be ignorant of them, this boy's reputation exceeded even Academy city's expectations. From a young age this boy has lead a trail of bodies and this time it was no different.. Knowing that this will be much harder then just words and seeing Eolas taking a step forward; the brothers reacted to their elder's words.

"Get some distance, we have no chance this close!"

From the elders words, the brothers launched a quick magical fire spell to distract the boy. Who easily dispersed it as his telekinesis funnelled it away from him, the brothers had tried to leapt across to the other roof. But in a fluid manner after diverting their attack, Eolas reacted with his right hand like he just caught something in the air. And what followed would only become apparent to everybody moments later. The brother he had chased to this location, the same one to which he had focused on while the elder had spoked. Had met his early fate, Eolas had ripped out his shin bone with his telekinesis and with enough force to throw his jump off. Then after failing to reach the other side, the brother smacked his head on the roof's side and fell far down to the alley below. It was clear from the moment he had his head, that the brother was dead before he even touch the ground.

Shocked by the quick disposal of their brother, the other two quickly ran still with the intent to go forward with their plan.

Eolas had focused his telekinesis the moment he arrived when looking at the now dead brother's leg. It was like he had predicted their moves before it even happened. It was this calculating behaviour that only added to his cruel reputation. The other two had escape far and only made it to a staircase which would lead back to the shopping centre.

"We are just ants to him, look how easily he killed our brother. I knew this was just going to end in slaughter. We have no chance against him!"

The younger brother said which was met with a quick slap from the elder.

"I told you before this even happened. This plan isn't to save our own lives, but those of who that... monster... face in the future. You just need to remember he is still human, even though he doesn't act like it. Now go! Get into position and find that **girl** he was with. It's clear from his actions, that the boy has never experienced the pain of loss and not even the fear of it. That's why he can be so inhuman in his fights. But today that is going to change... Now go! Before he catches us both!"

It happened once again...

On a Christmas holiday for eight years in a row...

The boy had taken another life...

In the spirit of the season, the boy had given the brother's a fearful reminder of eaxtly who they were dealing with. And it was very obvious that Eolas was on Santa's naughty list. But even being on the naughty list there was just one certain gift that he can only receive.

It was the gift of humanity or at least the spark of it.

Only with the girl was his eyes not clouded by his darkness, but for the future this had to change...

...

...

A reminder had to be made and so it did, the fear of a certain weapon was still loud and clear. No one was willing to face the boy head on, no one was ready to take their chances with the young reaper. Except for these brothers and they had already paid the price. One of them already met their quick end and he was already going for the others. But what can they do? It's been often thrown around about the boy's capability specially against magicians.

The intentions of those behind the boy's upbringing was to make him the ultimate Anti-magical personal. The fact he has even broken the spirit of a Saint recently, only showed his capability. He has the tricky capability to shut down magician's moves before they even get to launch. If they tried to use runes, like Stiyl Magnus then Eolas could easily disrupt and ruin them with his telekinesis before they get into place. He knew the difference between the placement of magical circles and how to disrupt them through non magical means. He can disrupt flowing magical power, with a sudden power strike of telekinesis. Though timing is key. But most attacks like water, wind, fire and even earth magic is pretty capable of countering. While it's not easy to pull off he could use telekinesis to stop the vibrations in the voice box. Stopping the target's ability to speak hindering a lot of spells. The key to overcoming Eolas' ability to shut down magician's attacks is preparation and surprise. But even if they manage to do that, there is one last thing that gives him the advantage. It's his surprising high magical knowledge that stems back from the Stuart family, from personal teaching before he arrived and even after as the Stuart family feeds him information indirectly.

There was just one thing that was clear.

The boy was a deadly weapon against magicians.

And with everything include, maybe the darkest thing about this boy was his ruthless and dark attitude.

That of all had to change, and the brothers knew all more then any other. They had witnessed it themselves what he was like with that girl, only at that time they knew... That they try and pull the boy out of the midst of darkness. Maybe not all the way but enough for him to change. Maybe enough to avoid what is to come...

For project Imperator was only around the corner...

**...**

**...**

It didn't take long for the boy to find the elder brother and straight away went on the offensive. With out a flicker of distance between his own head and the punch Eolas' launch the Elder brother dodged certain death. For the punch was filled with tremendous amount of telekinetic force, literally shattering the side wall on the roof's staircase.

Eolas was at peak condition as a human weapon. And showed it in his clear fluid movements, trying to lay a punch on the elder Russian brother. This magician was pretty good escape artist, but lack any credible offensive magical spells. Even the ones that can do some pretty powerful damage, gets instantly shut down by Eolas' sheer capability. Only the spiritual item which the brother uses, which looks like a floating mirror. Allowing him to distort Eolas' perception helping his ability to escape the boy's deadly attacks. But having only defence and no capable offence was an inevitable situation. For Eolas had paid attention the entire time and learned from his target's movements. It took only a split second for Eolas to take full advantage of the first opening he had. His mind running on full throttle, his calculating ability already predicting the enemies' future movements.

But something was strange, Eolas normally attacks with the intention of putting the enemy down for good. But after a powerful left hook, Eolas only knocked his targeted down and grabbed him by the neck.

"What is wrong? Aren't you suppose to change me?"

Eolas said before putting his hand on the brother's chest and piling telekinetic pressure on the target's lungs. He then stopped to give a punch across the brother's face.

"трус"

The brother said in his native language which only angered the boy. Placing his right hand on the brother's eye and in one moment pulled it right out. The elder brother cried and in his shock finally did something offensive against Eolas. It was something that not even Eolas could see, but a touch of the brother's hand on the middle of Eolas' chest sent him flying. By the time Eolas got back on his feet actually staggered the elder brother was also covering his destroyed eye. He says something under his breath, it wasn't loud enough for Eolas to eavesdrop.

"концентрация магической силы внутри груди"

After a deep breath trying to ignore the pain. The Elder brother spoke Eolas' language this time and tried to explain his intention.

"You're full of mysterious... But one thing is clear and that your a selfish brat who is trying to hit back at his father. To get back at your father who you blamed for your Mother's death and your obvious exile. You using this entire excuse to destroy the side of magic and I'm not going to let that happen."

For the first time in his life, not at least since before he entered Academy city. The supposed perfect weapon of Academy city had lost his cool

"SHUT UP! YOU KNOW NOTHING!"

What followed was an explosion of telekinesis that rippled through the area, to put it in perspective the roof they were on was over five stories high and those below could feel the attack's pressure. It was clearly an attack of a true level five and it ripped across the roofs of the building they're on and all those around it. But this attack was brash and not normally the boy's style.

It allowed the russian brother to escape with his natural magical talent and shockingly came up from behind Eolas. With one eye close, the elder brother held Eolas' arm in a lock which not even the boy could break out. After a little struggle, Eolas' arms were locked good and tight. But normally he would use his telekinesis to break out of it, but something... unknowingly was stopping him doing just that. There was a strange magical aura coming from the elder brother's hands, the position how he is locking Eolas' arms down once again put his hand on the middle of Eolas' chest. The same point earlier when he knocked the boy back.

"Do you understand what its like to lose a loved one? It's like having your heart ripped out and your world crashing down around you. You have never truly experienced it haven't you? Probably because for a long time, you never really loved no other then one single girl. A girl who you remarkably kept a secret from the world. No wonder why nobody has even tried to turn the tables. The very fear of walking into the Lion's den is scary enough. But to take that lion's most loved possession. It's more then a death sentence."

Magical energy started to swirl around them and Eolas remained speechless. It was like this power stopping him dead in his tracks... Somehow... He was helpless... He's never been in this position before...

"You have already taken much from me boy... But even so... I don't blame you... From your mere presence, the sheer power they putting on you is evident... But let me tell you, there is a level of power that should never be held by mortal hands. ...Люцифер... Take it from me... that type of power doesn't corrupt your personality but replaces it..."

The Elder brother managed it while still keeping the grip on Eolas, but he showed him a Stigma which only mean one thing. This guy was one of the few saints in the world. If he was somebody on that level, then wouldn't of this whole deal be much harder? But then maybe it explain why hes having trouble breaking this hold. This guy must be truly on another level...

"It's time..."

The Elder brother said as a familiar mirror appear before them. It was like the view of a security camera as he saw, the same restaurant. The one he and Mikoto was at not too long ago. And a certain younger Russian brother was slowly approaching. On the side of the mirror you could see what looked like Mikoto Misaka with a tray of food approaching the same table...

"That type of power replaces who you are and the only way to drag out the real you is to hang onto the anchor that has stopped you being completely consumed... You know your a coward because you're too frightened to face that darkness, then consider this as a helping hand and don't blame me for it. After all you took nearly all my family away from me, the loss of one single girl is nothing in comparison!"

After he had spoken those words, the younger russian brother in the mirror view instantly attacked the Restaurant with a very powerful blast of magic. Which made it seem like a large explosion went off and Mikoto Misaka was right in front of it. Taking the magical attack head on. She from logic of what they was seen, was utterly disintegrated in that moment.

...

A Lesson had to be Learned.

Back a the restaurant

...

"Hello I'm a friend of Eolas-sama."

A voice said towards the girl who sat down with a confused expression, Mikoto Misaka had finally returned only to find Eolas missing. But she was surprised to see a foreigner and russian in fact even waiting in his place. She looked at the boy before her and decided to ask the obvious question.

"All right. Then what happened to Eolas?"

The younger brother started to make an excuse that he went to help his elder brother with directions. As they only here on holiday. It wasn't far away, so it was reasonable for him to be back shortly. Considering how busy the restaurant was when he left. He never mentioned what actually is happening and the brother wanted too... but... he couldn't... That was never the true intention... Even when his elder brother was fighting for his life, what actually happening down here was completely the opposite of what Eolas was seeing. Eolas just saw Mikoto Misaka getting killed by the younger brother.

...

And that is what he had to see, even if it was a trick. He had to believe that she had been killed.

...

And that is exactly what he saw, it has been said many times that she had an effect on him as a person. Whenever she was around he was completely different compared to his darker nature. Even seeing her through the mirror was enough to shine that light through that darkness. And what the brothers did was very simple... It was obvious from that alone, that he awfully cares about the girl very much. And the brothers finally made him realise the pain that is felt when you lose a loved one.

His heart was indeed ripped out and his world started to shatter around him. Despite the grip which was still in effect had on him, that moment of rage when he felt the full pain of losing Mikoto. An immense telekinetic burst allowed him to shatter the brother's hold and turned around quickly following into a punch straight into the elder's heart. After being his by Eolas' final attack, the elder brother was able to get in some final words.

"You... finally experienced...what it's like to be human... Don't waste it."

They were his final words because while the results wasn't clear from outside, Eolas' punch sent a powerful telekinetic force ripping through the brother's body and it completely shattered the heart upon impact. The elder brother knew that his fate was sealed before it even happened and fell down with a smile.

Staggered from what happened and awfully confused. He pushed it aside for now and raced back to the restaurant with all his strength. Removing all evidence that he had been in a deadly fight, he didn't take long to return to the restaurant. And upon arrival when he had saw, only made his heart hurt even more. He couldn't understand this feeling he had.

"Miko-chan... You're... looking... well...!"

Mikoto Misaka was sitting at the same table outside the restaurant, looking confused from Eolas' reaction. She was alone, with no sign of the anybody else or even an attack. Mikoto then gave a side node before a cheerful smile.

"Are you still hungry? You seem more exhausted then earlier? Was it that hard to give simple directions?"

"Directions? Wait...huh..?"

"Yeah... Your Russian friend told me?"

When she informed him on this he turned around to see the younger brother leaving in the distance. Only for a moment did the brother turn and look right back at Eolas. His stare told the boy everything, the true intentions of the brothers and why they did it. That stare made the whole event hit home hard... and he was only reminded moments after...

"Eolas? Merry Christmas!"

Mikoto said with a smile who had actually sneaked a gift behind Eolas' notice all this time. It was a small and simple gift... it was an actual yellow rubber duck with a santa hat. Normally he would be jumping for joy after receiving probably his most favourite type of present. And while he didn't express it well and looked more like an confused boy with emotions. He was truly happy to see her safe and couldn't but help to give a smile.

"Merry Christmas... Miko-chan."


	3. A Certain Hidden Operation

"Your mission is very simple, head to Switzerland and find the location of either the nun known as **Index Librorum Prohibitorum **or the** Grimoire Merlin De'Morte. **While we would prefer Index to remain alive, use force if necessary to stop Index from 'reading' the Grimoire. And if it's possible we would like you to bring the Grimoire back, however if you have no choice destroy it. Reports have also suggested that the Magician Stiyl Magnus is currently escorting the nun so prepare for fire based magic."

"Any clues to where I can find them in Switzerland?"

"It's been suggested they are in one of these three cities. Geneva, Zurich and Bern."

"In recent months Stiyl Magnus has teamed up with another magician, or what is often preferred to as Saint. Kanzaki Kaori. Any location details on this magician?"

"Reports have indicated she'll be attending a party at Château de Chillon, two days from now."

"Understood."

_..._

**_A Certain Hidden Operation_**

_..._

_Switzerland, __Château de Chillon_

_9:39pm_

___One Year before the Sixth Incident_

...

Earlier in the day, the world powers had concluded a meeting at the Geneva conference on world affairs. In celebration of what was considered successful talks, party was held at the castle Château de Chillon. One of the most oldest castles in Switzerland, though it was completely different in the past as it formally over one hundred independent building formally joined together over time. While normally open to the public for tours, it's long history of magic made it a fitting party location after todays events. Considering that most of participants have connections to the world of magic.

One of them being.

Kanzaki Kaori

She was born a Saint with incredibly blessed luck as a child. Since her birth right, she was chosen to be the Supreme Pontiff of the Amakusa-Style Remix of Church since her birth. Due to her amazing luck she was able to succeed in no matter what she does, though she had started to believe that when something fortunate happens to her, something misfortune would happen to someone else. This view on luck and bad luck had created an uneasy feeling between herself and her followers. Leading to her defection from the Amakusa church.

It has been a few months since then and quickly learned the English language after being taught by Tuschimikado Motoharu. She had also became friends with Stiyl Magnus and Index.

It was this time in Switzerland where she had joined up with them on their sixth mission outside the UK. Her job was to keep an eye on many magical organisations at the party in Château de Chillon. While Stiyl Magnus overlooked the personal protection of Index while she is tasked to read the Grimoire Merlin De'Morte. However due to the importance of the Grimoire it's currently being brought out of a vault underground in Switzerland to their location. All of this was ordered by Laura Stuart, who wanted Index to collect all the Grimoires in her mind.

But this book was far more personal and her decision to send those three after it may of been a dangerous choice.

A choice that will turn family members against each other.

The Stuart Family.

But Kanzaki Kaori had no idea of what she was getting herself into. It probably wasn't remotely on her mind. You see while she almost succeeded in everything she did, learning the english language was one thing. But acting like a proper noble lady was another and it wasn't because she was one. But how to interact with those from that type of world. She was asked to do it by a certain Laura Stuart. Something about using foreign beauty to help entice male negotiators.

So coming to this party was like hitting two bird with one stone.

But where would she begin? Looking around the grand hall to find high class politicians from many countries, including Japan and even many royal family members from different countries across Europe. Oddly enough there was an awful lack of British royal representation, except for one notable princess.

Princess Carissa, she was only twenty three years old and was completely swamped with delegates from other nations. But Kanzaki can see from her expression that she didn't like being here at all. Which she also found it out she was here instead of her other sisters.

If it wasn't the dreadful classical music being played, it's the whole concept of meeting people who seem on the different end of their lifestyle. Like Kanzaki, Carissa was more of a warrior then a diplomat, but unlike Kanzaki it doesn't mean she wasn't ignorant in this trade.

Suddenly Princess Carissa looked Kanzaki's way which caught her by surprise.

...Then...

"Excuse me my lady. Such a beautiful princess like yourself shouldn't stand in the corner on your own. The others may start to think your a low class outsider."

Said a young man, who was dressed in a rather nice suit that was fit for a British noble. Though his short brown scruffy hair was rather a striking contradiction, but his sky blue coloured eyes had taken any attention away from it. Kanzaki was caught off guard and wasn't sure what to say.

"But I'm n-ot a princess of any place in the world, why would you call me that?"

"I'm sorry to be mistaken, though I've should of know as you're not exactly dressed for the occasion. You have a lot to learn if you intend to fit in this world. But you still look like a princess in your own way. You don't need a overpriced dress and expensive jewels to be one. "

"I'm just... observing and had no intention of taking part." Kanzaki said worriedly who looked rather embarrassed by the way she was dressed. Even she was admitting to herself now, she looked more ready for a street battle then rather a fancy party. Despite coming here to learn about noble customs and how to interact with people from that world.

Unlike Princess Carissa who was prepared for the party had come here for different reasons. When an aide of her comes towards Carissa with a laptop, that reason was becoming clear.

"Open that video file" Princess Carissa had said towards one of her aides, which had a laptop in his hands. It took a moment but suddenly a silent video started playing, what the princess had saw only made her happy.

"This only happen fifteen minutes ago? Correct?"

She asked towards her aide.

"Yep, the suspect you had identified as Eolas Stuart had entered the coastal island fifteen minutes ago and wiped out the outside premier security forces. He hadn't bothered cleaning up after himself, which only means he doesn't intend to stay here long."

Princess Carissa was very happy to see what this infamous boy can do, but she had a feeling there was more to it then wiping out sheep to the slaughter.

"He's here because of his father leaning on his contacts in Academy city. Apparently there's a dispute going on between the daughter and father of the Stuart family. I don't know the details but it must be very important, if Eolas Stuart of all people has become involved. The annihilation of the French army years ago, only echoes the level of importance that boy gets involved in. We don't need to get our own people involved, withdraw the knight escort and inform each head of security for other guests. This will be our chance to gain favour by informing of his presence and also see him at work."

"What do you mean?"

"If I know him as the weapon I heard about. Then he will take out the Roman catholic magicians, they the only ones who can actually threaten him here."

...

...

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I have your attention."

The boy talking to Kanzaki instantly reacted to those words and not in the best way. In that boy's mind, everything had seemed to slow down as if he in control of time. But that wasn't exactly the case, this boy's mind was going in overdrive and an unknown power spread across the room.

This boy felt the nervous pulsations coming from the man, who was speaking towards the entire room. This isn't the first time he's been to this place and met the same staff of the castle. This person is never normally nervous when to talking to this amount of people.

His time was up.

The next step was obvious and with a flick of his wrist a handgun from one of the security guards and flew straight at him. It happened so fast and that was no warning to his actions. Not even Kanzaki could follow them as the boy who was awfully kind to interact with her had turned against the entire room.

Five shots... the boy had fired five shots from the gun. But they didn't move in a straight line, like heat seeking missiles, they went around all the heads in the room to find their targets. Five bishops from the Roman Catholic Church had been laid down.

Those five shots were all that he could do and all what he intended to be done as Kanzaki retaliated to his sudden hostile actions. With a swing of her sheathed nodachi, she went to hit the boy hard on the shoulder, to through him off balance. However the boy's fluid movements had allowed him to quickly guard with the handgun as protection.

"What are you doing?"

Kanzaki asked with an expression of shock.

"Index Librorum Prohibitorum, which city is she going to read the Grimoire?"

Kanzaki finally realised what was going on, but from her expression alone you knew she wasn't going to answer him.

"You sure you want to do this? Underestimating a Saint will cost you."

The boy smiled and reached under his blazer with his left hand "I'm not the one who's underestimating anybody. You can make this easier for me or harder. But I will get what I want."

Quickly taking out a flash grenade and throwing it behind him. It was instantly set off blinding almost everybody in the room with the exception of the boy and a certain princess who saw it coming. Without wasting any movements and using the time he brought the boy used his invisible power to literally throw Kanzaki right through the large stain glass window and outside.

The boy followed after leaping out the room with inhuman jumping power.

As the the effect of the flash grenade had subsided, Princess Carissa and a few others rushed towards the broken window. Outside it was hard to see but if you focused enough, you can see both Kanzaki and the boy confronting each other.

"To challenge a Saint in such open way, that's nothing but suicide."

One of the guests said, but Carissa responded while looking towards the two outside.

"Who else but a Nephillim?"

...

...

It was cold and windy on the surface of Lake Geneva, both the boy and Kanzaki were both able to walk on the surface of the lake due to their own power. Both were in combat positions and ready to brawl at any moment. Kanzaki looked a bit rushed compared to the boy who still looked composed and a rather cold stare that would make anyone pause for thought.

It was like his sky blue eyes were glowing in the darkness.

"Who are you really and why do you want to stop Index?"

"My name is Eolas Stuart and I honestly don't care if she reads it or not. Just following orders."

"Stuart? Does that mean your related to Laura Stuart?"

"Sadly"

"Then why are you here? Do you really expect me to think you will go against Lau-"

"This is how this is going to go, you can either tell me where they going to read the Grimoire or not only will I kill Index when I find that nun, but everybody at your former church." Eolas said with a sinister tone and slowly he begun walking across the surface of the lake towards Kanzaki.

She was very weary of Eolas and barely she had started to remember that this boy could be the exiled son of the Stuart family. She had heard once Laura mentioning him briefly, but she never really paid enough attention until now.

She knew that she couldn't hold back on him.

Exiled or not.

A Stuart was considered dangerous.

"I invoke my magician name. Salvre000. Be the salvation of those who cannot be saved!"

Eolas smiled cruelly as Kanzaki launched towards him, with her nodachi drawn from it's sheathe. He had also noticed she was surrounded by a large aura of magic, knowing this he had thought she wasn't holding anything back and he wasn't going to either.

"BREAKER OF GOD!"

Kanzaki roared while Eolas' eyes started to turn black. No longer they were the piercing blue eyes within the darkness, but had faded into that same darkness. She was upon him, with just one swing of her Nodachi should could even seriously harm an angel.

However the unthinkable happened, with swift movement he had caught her attack.

Eolas Stuart had stopped her attack in it's tracks. But it didn't mean it was over, she could still force it through, even though Eolas had both hands on the Nodachi.

She wasn't going to stand there and do nothing.

But neither was Eolas and in a single moment, both of them exploded with power. The water beneath their feet was being blown away and not long until they both had their feet on the bottom of the lake. Both had stunning and terrifying aura's of power. A massive blue aura of magic which surrounded Kanzaki had grew larger and furious as a raging fire. While Eolas had exploded with a dark aura, which raged like a storm around him. In Kanzaki's eyes, it was like staring into the abyss of an endless rage.

It was too overpowering.

...

...

...

Anglican Church, St. George's Cathedral,

...England...

Laura Stuart was at sitting on one of the bench rows, with a distant expression. It was only this morning that those three went on the mission to read one of the last Grimoires the Merlin De'Morte. But she knew it was far more important then just any other Grimoire. As it's the only one in the world which is heavily connected to her families history.

And the very thing which has lead her to be weary of her own father.

And because she hadn't kept quiet of her own concerns, she knew that he would of plan some sort of retribution to put her in line. That is why she ensured a Saint went along for this reading. She wanted to make sure, that even if Index's escort couldn't handle it.

She knew Kanzaki could and there was a very few people in the world who could stop a Saint.

But her luck wasn't with her today and the very news of that was delivered by her father himself. But she didn't look back to him and that was because she was frightened. But his voice was deep and vicious despite sounding very calm.

"It's over Laura, your brother was reported entering Switzerland today. So think about what you're doing when you go against me. I'll tell you all you need to know when the time is right, so there is no need to rush for what is your birthright." Laura stirred from hearing that from her father. The news of her brother getting involved had anger her greatly.

"You exiled him. You abandoned him. So now you are using him?"

"We Stuarts are like Lions. We always stand up top and we use all who we deem necessary. Even our own family. That is who we are and how we've always been... Don't go against me again Laura, or next time your world will crumble around you."

Laura no longer responded, she sat there with fear in her eyes. The only one who can inspire such feeling was her father and only when he heard him leave would that feeling finally have disappeared.

But concern would soon replace it as the communication talisman she had sitting near her had started to glow.

"Should I intervene?"

This had made Laura stir once more, because she knew at this point it was all over. The voice had belonged to Princess Carissa and she knew that the princess was at the same party. The fact she had asked this question gave Laura a very clear picture of what happened.

"Yeah..."

...

...

By the time Princess Carissa was able to intervene, the damage had already been done. Kanzaki Kaori was beaten to the edge of her life and the princess was only able to stop Eolas by supplying him with the information he wanted.

Index was going to read the Grimoire in Bern

But was stopped by Laura's command and recalled to England.

The Grimoire Merlin De'Morte was taken by Eolas Stuart.

It's fate remains unknown.

This event had a psychological impact on kanzaki Kaori, making her very hesitant towards Eolas. She had suffered the worse beating of her life and had struggle to survive the days that followed.

She was also the only living person to survive the true horror of Eolas' powers.

But despite everything she had went through.

She never broke once and protected Index from meeting Eolas at his most darkest.


	4. A Certain Field Evaluation and Teamwork

**A Certain Field evaluation and teamwork**

During the eight years that had marked Eolas Stuart's path of destruction in the magical and Scientific world. Kihara Gensei and his other observers had kept logs and details regarding Eolas' battle performance against multiple enemies in a variety of different situations. Most of these logs have time and time again proved the battle efficiency of the Original level Five.

Against modern military armies, the original level five has shown tactical use of variety of military equipment and to use in coordination with his powers to enhance the fire power of military weapons. Also showing a complete dominance of man also unmanned vechicals by understanding the technical design and using his powers to disable them at a distance. This also includes missiles and the very anatomy of the human body.

Against fellow espers, besting the likes of other level fives and countless level fours in organised tactical teams sent against him. Showing ability to manipulate similar powers like electromaster strikes and even pyromancers to an extent. Which had been put on record he could manipulate those powers as long those powers already physically exist. As he can't recreated those powers except for fire in the form of spontaneous combustion.

Against those who used magic, besting the likes of Saints and organised magician groups. Even taking on Knights of the Roman Catholic church and proving able to go head to head. He was able use his telekinetic powers in tactical ways to overcome the variety of challengers in different situations. And on occasion to defy the very logic of the world. This was when it was concluded that the Original level five was quickly enhancing his powers to the next level at a frightening rate.

But it was concluded that even if any other promising student in Academy city was given the same tactical and military training as the original level five. It would mean nothing in comparison to this subject mental gifts which is the core reason for his success. His mental gifts are shared by only a view and considered a level above what many call genius. Though it's been clarified the amount of information known in the subject mind doesn't equal to success rate but the minds ability to remember and analyse what it sees at record levels before turning it into pure learning experience. Also to predict possible moves and action the subject minds target many steps forward which is commonly found in really good chess players. Along with photographic memory this subject has proven to have an gifted calculating power that surpass even Accelerator.

Concluding that without this many factors which make up the Original level five, his current path towards the next level and his success rate in the field at a such young age would be impossible. And decided upon the will of the director's assembly board that the Original level five is to be given top priority when needed to ensure it's survival. And general use as the city's personal human weapon against hostile foreign powers and organisations.

However there has been consideration for further improvement to the subject's success rate by getting the original level five to act in a team of two. While the subject has proven to be a one man army on many levels of hostile combat and challenges. The subject is still one individual and has to prioritise the required attention to only a singular objective. And while his combat rating is through the roof, the subject suffers insufficient information gathering due to being one person. And while the subject does observe before he acts, the second team member with the subject would prove more efficient in time and ground covered while in the field.

And the opinion of a second voice in critical decisions could help the success rate of certain situations which had proved difficult in the past. And thus it was decided that the requirement that the subject works in a team with a second member would worthy of testing.

However we fear that the subject's training of lone combat and relaying on it's self would make the process impossible.

However after further observation of the subject's working patterns, we have concluded that **Kumokawa Seria **had the best possible success with working with the original level five. Her ability to manipulate information and gather it at an extraordinary level would improve the Original level five's field success to a 98% rate in a variety of situations. Which percentage rate had been confirmed after requesting from the supercomputer Tree Diagram.

After a total of three missions, the two had perfectly completed each mission which would normally take an organised military group to try and complete in modern standards. However personal relationship between the two was strained due to highly manipulative minds and opinions.

Concluding a very doomed partnership due to unknown factors and risks the Original level fives go through by being at the edge of esper development program. Being the first one to progress in higher levels in Academy city and having unknown mental effects on the subject's personality. This was proven true when the subject at the young age ascended to level five and level six. In both situations the subject had grown more ruthless and cunning with a different perspective of dealing with situations.

However it was important to note that regardless of development his behaviour with one person. Mikoto Misaka had remained the same and thus it most consider that friendship the subject has chosen is not effected by his behaviour. But the partnerships which are forced upon his duties suffer as a result.

It is also important to note that Kumokawa Seria has a manipulative and dominating personality which inevitably clashed with the Original level five's growing ruthless nature.

Which had ended in a breakdown of relations on their fourth mission. Which was an assassination of a Chinese official in Beijing, the only mission which the Original Level Five had failed to complete. Which was due to his sudden desire to 'teach' Kumokara Seria's manipulative nature a lesson but completely humiliating the girl in a foreign country and leaving her for dead.

Thankfully we were able to recover Kumokawa Seria before an international incident occurred, since the original level five left incriminating evidence on her body. The signs from the beginning of their partnership had hinted at this potential breakdown and due to our unwillingness to call it off due to their high success rate. It had blew up during a vital mission which Academy city intelligence had suffered as a result. The decision to punish the Original level five was never considered due the nature of this trial run.

And after such trial, it has been considered that it would be impossible to put the Original Level Five in a compatible team unless he himself chooses the partner.

**Entry Log end.**

**New Entry Log Start.**

Days after the Sixth Incident, it has further been proven of the subject's ability to work in a team comes down to choosing the member. This time the original level five hand picked Shokuhou Misaki and while there is no mission data to analyse their team work. It's been considered at a higher rate then the previous team, due to the duo's subjugation of Academy city in the Original level five's open rebellion.

Discussions of possibly manipulating those close to the Original level five after regaining control over the subject has been considered.

Potential targets at Accelerator and Kamijou Touma.

**Entry Log End.**

* * *

**Author notes:** Just to note, if any ready wants to request a certain back story for Eolas Stuart then please go ahead. There are many tales to tell in his history and may come in many forms.


End file.
